


FF14随手段子合集（OC&NPC）

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: （补档：从2.0时代开始写的一些段子）没有什么规律，基本是个段子存档合集有些是纯OC，有些是和NPC和互动，有些是纯NPC之间的有些是原作向，有些有不同的paro设定长的有上千字，短的或许只有一两百字【总之！请记得看目录筛选及避雷】（梯子在话以后写了段子也会继续更新的）
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	1. 跟踪（龙骑x黑魔）

跟踪（龙骑x黑魔）

黑衣森林里，一身黑袍的法师抬头看了眼渐渐暗下来的天色，然后伸出手，用法杖拨开了挡在面前的树精枝条，安静地往前走去。

而在他身后十几米的地方，一个龙骑士则叼着一根细草，长枪掠后，悄无声息地跟了上去，只是没走几步就不见了前面人的身影。

正在龙骑皱着眉头正在犹豫之时，面前一步的地方却忽然掀起一股温度极高的热浪，他脸色一变匆忙往后跳开了一步，紧接着，那蕴含了极高攻击力的魔法核爆便在他跟前轰然炸开。匆忙间，他只能抬起右手稍作阻挡。

强光过去，龙骑士甩了甩臂甲发烫的右手，接着便有个好听的男声微带嘲讽地说了句：“下次再要跟踪，麻烦换双轻巧点的鞋好吗？”

龙骑士下意识看了一眼自己脚上的铠甲和战靴，然后“嘿”地一声笑了出来。他吐掉了自己嘴里那根被高温烤焦的半截青草，朝对面那个魔法师微微挑了下眉，神情带着些欣赏，眼神却隐着骄傲：“既然被发现了，那我就直说了，当我的搭档怎么样？”

黑魔法师冷笑了一声，反问他：“你缺个搭档？”

“没错。”龙骑士朝他露出一个俊朗的笑。

“出门左拐，去恬静路营地，找多塞特。”黑魔法师薄削的嘴唇好看地勾了起来，笑意越深，嘲讽越浓，“他会给你找个好搭档的。”

龙骑士听完稍稍愣了一下，却也不生气，只是有些好笑无奈地追了上去：“我说的可不是骑在身下的搭档。”

而就在他打算伸手拉住那人肩膀的时候，那个黑魔法师却忽然转过了身，手握法杖直指他的胸前，迫得他不得不停下了步子。

魔法师的黑袍周围星极火缓缓围绕，龙骑只看到那个眉目特别好看的黑魔法师微微眯起了眼，言语冷漠地威胁：“不要再跟着我，不然下一次的核爆就不会这么容易躲开了。”

龙骑士的右嘴角微微勾了起来，笑得有些挑衅，“我从静语庄园出来就跟你到现在，怎么可能被拒绝一次就放弃。如果你一定要打，那就试试？”

黑魔法师冷冷地看着他，眉头轻轻皱了起来，手下却没有留情，口中咒语轻念，法杖一挥，一个火球便朝龙骑撞了过来。而龙骑则一个侧步转了个方向，身体后倾，犹如一把柔韧的长剑，恰恰好好地躲过了那个火球。这个火球非但没有把他逼得退开，反倒让他一步跨到了魔法师的身边。

但攻击却没有因此停止，法杖上火光一闪，炎爆即出。

一柄长枪却在这时恰如其分地抵住了法杖，黑魔力量远不如龙琼，法杖被长枪勾着向旁一斜，那个炎爆就这么硬生生地被改了轨迹轰在了地上，周围草木焦了一片。

龙骑士一把抱住了黑魔法师的腰，直接抱着人压在了地上。

黑魔法师没有挣扎也没有发怒，只是与伏在自己身上龙骑彼此对视，直到这个时候他才看清楚这个龙骑士俊朗利落的年轻脸庞，龙骑士的神情竟然有些微微有些歉意：“我也是迫不得已，先别起来……”

不过在他说话的这点时间里，黑魔已经冷静地读了一个即刻咏唱，右手换上了单手法杖，抵在龙骑士的胸前。龙骑士的神色里透出了一丝惊讶，但却依旧没有从他身上让开。

黑魔法师没有留情，下一刻，火炎贴着龙骑身前胸甲炸开。

而几乎是同一时间，一只秃鹫猛地俯冲下来，对龙骑士的背进行了一次狠狠的啄击。

龙骑被巨大的冲击力压得直接靠在了黑魔的身上，眉眼疼得皱了起来。黑魔在这时候才明白了这家伙抱着自己卧地的真正目的。

“你没事吧？”龙骑士一边在他的耳旁问着，一边撑起了自己身体。

“没事，先解决那个。”黑魔扶了他一把，顺手给他塞了恢复药。

龙骑站直了身，握着长枪直对朝他们飞来的秃鹫，而黑魔也握住法杖凝神念咒。长枪缭乱重刺落血，冰封爆炎接连献出，秃鹫在两人合击之下哀鸣一声，坠落在地。

龙骑舒了口气，抱着长枪回头看了眼黑袍的魔法师，“看在我们这么默契的份上，你真的不考虑做我搭档吗？”

黑魔神色冷淡看他一眼，走到他跟前，“坐下。”

龙骑击败秃鹫后本就有些脱力，也不啰嗦，直接席地坐了下来。黑魔在他身前跪下了身，皱着眉查看着那人胸前被火炎击中的地方，只是黑色铠甲覆住全身，倒是看不大出究竟伤得如何。干脆将一只手按到了龙骑士的胸前，闭目持杖，念出最为普通的医术治疗咒决。

龙骑士眯着眼静静看着自己身前的这个魔法师，在对方准备念出第二个治疗术的时候将人直接拉到了怀里，低下头就吻住了对方的唇。双手牢牢箍住了对方的手臂，力量的绝对优势杜绝了魔法师的一切挣扎与反抗。

但其实除了最初的一点点挣扎之外，他怀里的黑魔似乎也没有太过激烈的举动，最后甚至开始试着回应了他的吻。

黑魔法师再一次被压到了地上，身前的男人看着他微笑：“看来就算是‘骑在身下’的搭档，也不一定得恬静路营地才行。”

黑魔法师在那个激烈的吻之后呼吸还微微有些急促：“我什么时候答应当你搭档了？”

“刚才我吻你的时候。”龙骑士的笑容有些无赖：“至少你也没反对，而且现在反对也来不及了。是不是搭档也没那么重要，和我在一起就好了。”

他们身后，是夜晚的妖精岭中如梦似幻的树灯，和漫天飞舞的流萤。


	2. 梦见对方（召唤X龙骑）

梦见对方（召唤X龙骑）

龙骑说，他是猫魅族中的逐日之民，终将在追逐太阳的路上死去。所以当初在重伤脱力终于在荒漠中倒下去的时候他甚至都没有挣扎，也没有求救。他觉得这大概就是命运。

不过当时他对命运的敬意还没持续多久，就被现在眼前的这个男人打破了。并且在之后很多次他都准备开始崇敬命运的时候，都会被这个家伙打断。

那个人掌握着神秘的法术，当时只是提笔在书上写下了一长串复杂艰涩的字符，他就感到一股温和柔软的力量将他裹了起来，一点一点治愈了蜥蜴人和炸弹怪在他身上留下的致命伤口，将他从死神的镰刀之下拉了回来。

他当时恍恍惚惚看着朝自己伸出手的人族青年，过于强烈的阳光和脱水之后的虚弱令他感觉看向那个人的时候周围都是圣洁美好的光晕，俊朗的笑容犹如圣灵。

求生的本能让他牢牢抓住了那个人的手，像是握住了摆脱命运的门把。

后来召唤听了他这一番理论以后就只是“嗤”地笑了一声。

“可是你当时遇见了我。”那个人族召唤师在手中书上并排写上他们的名字，那时，他们已经是流沙屋中有名的冒险者了。流羽笔尖流畅划过，将两个名字圈在了一起。他回过头，对着那个自诩骄傲的猫魅微笑，“这才是命运。”

龙骑觉得他说得大概是对的，因为在那以后召唤还救过他许多次，所以他再也不相信命运了，如果真的要有命运，那他的命运大概是一直被召唤救。

“我说，你就不能小心一些？”人类男子挑起了眉，将书收回腰间，随后朝他伸出了手，脸上表情七分嘲三分笑，实打实的招人讨厌。龙骑觉得当初他会觉得召唤好看一定是被撒纳兰荒漠的太阳晒昏了头。

他有些心烦意乱地抬臂打开了召唤伸过来的手，皱着脸晃了晃还有些发晕的脑袋，只觉得自己那两只听力过好的猫耳里还回荡着泰坦跺脚的轰隆声。

召唤师甩了甩被龙骑臂甲撞到的手指，退开一步，“早就说了你用极限技就等于是找蛮神同归于尽，你偏不信。现在被我说中了还不高兴了？”

龙骑的眉头皱得更紧，有气无力地抱怨了句，“哆嗦！”然后就自己撑着地面站了起来， 只是站起来后仍是觉得头重脚轻，像踩着棉花一样摇摇欲坠，刚跨出去一步就又重新摔了回去，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

召唤师好笑地看了他一眼，“每次都是这么不小心，以后一个人死在荒郊野外可别指望我来救你。”

龙骑咬牙切齿，“放心，没有你我也不会死。”

男人听了只是低低笑了一声，重新向他伸出了手。

他愤愤看了眼召唤师，不情不愿地把手搭了上去，但他的手却直接从对方手掌中穿过，他有疑惑地皱起了眉。再抬头时，他就看到自己眼前的男人竟然开始变得透明，一种不好的预感忽然令他感到浑身冰凉。

“我相信你这次是对的。”那个逐渐消失的人影微笑着说。

龙骑从黑暗中醒了过来，大口大口地喘着粗气，贴身的衣物几乎都被冷汗浸湿。

其他人都熟睡着，只有不远处看管着篝火的战士回过头来疑惑地看他，“怎么了？做恶梦了？”

龙骑从梦境里脱离，稍稍平静下来后轻轻摇了摇头，“不，没什么。”他伸手摸出了包裹里那本有些旧的书，映着昏暗的火光翻到了其中一页，望着那两个并列的名字出神。

战士好奇地扭过头来看了一眼，然后不经意地抬了下眉，“这不是游吟诗人一直说起的那个歼灭了泰坦蛮神的龙骑士和召唤师吗？你认识他们？”

龙骑士顿了顿，低声说：“不，我也只是听过他们的故事。”

“只是可惜那位召唤师最后死了，那位龙骑士也从此在黑衣森林消失。”战士的语气里有些感叹，“你说，我们会不会在黑衣森林里再遇见那位龙骑士？”

“也许吧。”他微微笑了笑。

-既然T6过了就随便写写吧，但感觉被题目框住了（。


	3. 手指（诗人x白魔）

手指（诗人x白魔）

一双手自身后腰间摸索而来，打断了他对风水大地元素的感知与冥想，手中幻杖上的凝起的白魔法之力消散而去。

“何必又向那女神祈祷寻求守护？”

身后那人贴着他的颈侧低声探问，嗓音柔软动听，宛如歌吟。

而那双能够灵巧拨动琴弦的手正自他的小腹慢慢往下滑落。

白魔甚至可以感觉到他的指尖在他大腿内侧最为敏感的肌肤上轻快跳跃着，犹如踩着音符。

“不如……我再为你弹首歌？”


	4. 跟踪（龙骑x黑魔）

发（龙骑x学者/百合向）

她们在小麦酒港相遇，她微微红着脸看着那个金发碧眼的美貌精灵背着巨斧和人举杯对饮，杯子相互碰撞间激散出麦芽酒的芬香。

女精灵偏过头来对上她眼的时候大约是有些诧异，为何会有穿着春裙的人族姑娘抱着书来到这种地方？不过她脸上的诧异很快就被一个带着些调笑意味的友好笑容取代了。

胆小羞怯的她作为一个新人冒险者，当初不过是想找个同伴互为照应，而当她站在 结结巴巴念完自己的招募之后，酒馆里的一干冒险者们纷纷大笑。笑她的格格不入，笑她的自不量力，有人拍着肩膀好心地劝她回家当个裁衣匠。

——不是每个地方都有忠诚善良的圣骑士，会在关键时刻站出来保护柔弱美丽的姑娘。

而那个女精灵却在那时越众而出，理所当然地应了她的招募，牵过她的手在一干冒险者们的笑声和惊叹声中离开。

她愣愣地跟在精灵的身后，望着她散在身后的金色长发，就如同阳光织成的锦缎。

共同的旅途让在黑夜的穿行都变得神秘而美丽。

她们一起穿越骷髅骨地，共同越过足迹谷，她们一同徒步穿过新植林，而后流连于沉默花坛。

女精灵成了龙骑士，她的口袋中则放着召唤学者两枚水晶。

龙骑铠甲完美勾勒出精灵的身姿，只嫌挥枪时长发碍事，便一刀剪了蓄了许久的发。

而她，则悄悄收起一缕夹在自己的书中，寸步不离身。

——不是每个地方都有忠诚善良的圣骑士，但也不是每个姑娘都需要圣骑士来守护。

她悄悄握紧了口袋中的学者之证，望着面前短发齐耳，仍是飒爽美丽的精灵微笑。


	5. 单恋（冒险者X桑克瑞德）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -猫男黑魔X桑克瑞德  
> -原创人物，避雷注意，清水没有肉（。

East去到石之家的时候是深夜，但石之家中却是热闹非凡，伊达拿着酒瓶和喝红了脸的帕帕力莫正在斗嘴，雅·修特拉在旁听着脸上时不时露出无奈笑容，最后终于确定和帕帕力莫站到同一阵营，支着额角摇着头说：“伊达你有时候真的是太过乐观了一点……”

而第一个看到他的是那位多玛的绯桐小姐。绯桐不会喝酒，当时正在帮忙收拾桌子的酒瓶，抬起头的时候正好看到那个猫魅族的冒险者走了进来。

她看到那双异瞳的眼睛四处打量了一番，听着贤人们的争吵，嘴角不由染了笑意，最后视线落到她的身上。两人对视了一眼，那位冒险者愣了一下，然后似乎是想起了她究竟是谁，朝她微微笑了下。

绯桐的印象中，这位猫魅族的黑魔法师年轻而强大，那张俊秀的面容常常隐在帽檐之下，所以她第一次见到那人的异瞳时候，甚至还微微有些害怕。不过这时，那双眸色相异的冰冷双眼却因为他脸上的笑意而变得温和好看了起来。

“尊敬的冒险者大人。”绯桐朝他行礼，这是对那些强大的人的尊重：“敏菲利亚大人正和夕雾大人在里头谈话，您要进去找他们吗？”

East想了一下，摇了摇头，“不了。”然后从一旁的托盘上取下了一杯酒，“其实你可以直接叫我的名字。”那个猫魅青年顿了顿，“我并不是什么大人，我只是个普通的冒险者。”

绯桐微微愣了一下，然后笑了起来：“您知道吗？刚才桑克瑞德大人也是这么和我说的。”

“但你还是在叫他大人。”听到桑克瑞德的名字，East下意识地就扬起了嘴角。

“不，我之前对他的称呼是，十二贤人的桑克瑞德大人。”

“哈。”向来表现出拒人千里的黑魔法师听到这句却忍不住笑出了声，他甚至可以想象当桑克瑞德想要和绯桐搭讪时候却听到对方尊敬而又礼貌地叫出这一称呼时候的精彩表情，接着还要保持风度地对美丽的小姐说，叫我桑克瑞德就好。

“多玛人民尊重那些帮助过我们的强者。桑克瑞德大人刚才和我说了很多关于您的事，绯桐十分感谢您对我们的帮助，所以这样的称呼是有必要的。”

“是吗？”细巧猫耳微微动了下，East忽然饶有兴趣地问：“他都说了些什么？”

“和我聊天的时候他已经喝得有些多了，说话颠三倒四，但也能够听出他对您是推崇备至。”绯桐指了指一旁的通道，“他有些醉了，我刚把他劝回房里，不如您去看看他吧。”

猫魅族的黑魔法师笑着点了点头：“也好。”

桑克瑞德的房门没有关，East刚一走到门前就看到了里面坐在地上的人类青年。他犹豫了一下，转身将门关上，走到了那人面前，而桑克瑞德只是专心致志地在摆弄着他的那枚通讯贝，完全没有察觉到其他人的到来。East在他面前蹲下了身，看了一会儿才问他：“你在看什么？”

直到他出了声，白金头发的年轻人才抬起头看着他，他脸色微红，带着醉酒的红晕，看过来的眼神还有些茫然，歪着头看了他很久，也没有认出面前的人是谁。那人畜无害的模样，哪里还有半分拂晓血盟中的高手样子？

East强忍住伸出手去摸摸眼前那个青年头发的冲动，摘下了自己头上的帽子，露出了他的脸和那双小巧的猫耳，原本雪白的头发在灯光之下折出漂亮的淡金色。

桑克瑞德朝他伸出了手，骨节分明的手摇摇晃晃游移不定地在他面前比划着。East有些无奈又好笑地看着眼前喝醉了的人，握住了他的手，将他的手放到了自己的脸颊边，“现在认出我了吗？”

桑克瑞德眯了眯眼又看了一会儿，触着他的脸颊，最后终于弯着嘴角露出一个笑：“East？”

“你喝醉了。”East将桑克瑞德的手架到了自己的肩上，“我扶你去床上睡。”

“我没有喝醉……”桑克瑞德无力地推了推黑魔法师的手，低声说着：“我只是很高兴，一切都可以重新开始了……”接着他又大声重复了一遍：“都可以重新开始了！”

East并非那些力量出众的冒险者，虽然将桑克瑞德扶到床边并没有几步，但在人类青年的无意挣扎之下还是有些艰难，所以最后两人就是在桑克瑞德不断重复着的“我没有醉”的喊声中一起砸到了床上。

“是，是，你没有醉。”East有些气喘吁吁地躺在床上，决定不再反驳那个家伙的话。

而和他并肩躺在床上的桑克瑞德却没有因此而安分下来，扭过了头看着他：“East，你高兴吗？”

“什么？”猫魅族的青年也转过了头看他。

“你是艾欧泽亚大陆的英雄啊。”桑克瑞德眨了眨眼，十分认真地看着他，“你打败了伊芙利特，打败了迦楼罗，打败了泰坦，你还破坏了究极神兵，打败了盖乌斯……你帮了多玛的难民……哦对，你还通过了拉姆的挑战，维持了和妖精之森的友好……”他颠三倒四地数着East的功绩，而越说到后面，语气反而越发黯然起来。

“不是我。”East忽然打断了桑克瑞德的喃喃自语。他盯着桑克瑞德的眼睛，异色的眼瞳仿佛可以蛊惑人心，他强调说：“是我们。”

“我们？”桑克瑞德的语气有些困惑，愣了一会儿才低声说：“不对，不是我们……我和你不一样，你救了大家，而我……我……”他轻轻皱起了眉，似乎是在努力回想。

East没有给他细想的时间，立刻解释道：“是拂晓血盟救了大家。我不是英雄，拂晓血盟才是英雄。”身边的猫族年轻人忽然凑过脑袋抵住了他的额头，柔软的头发蹭得桑克瑞德微微有些痒，East和他靠得很近，桑克瑞德听到对方清扬明朗的声线：“我的荣耀都属于你，如果我是英雄，那么你也是。我和你之间，并没有区别。”

East收起法杖，他其实并不想对桑克瑞德使用催眠术，但与其让他再去纠结于那些旧事，显然让他好好睡一觉才是最好的选择。他静静看着熟睡中的人类青年，最后还是忍不住微微俯下身，轻轻吻了下他的唇。

“你是艾欧泽亚的英雄啊。”

“是你救了大家……”

“而我和你不一样。”

怎么会不一样呢。

East望着那个人类青年微笑，最初成为冒险者的时候，是你帮助了我许多次，也救了我许多次，你一定不知道那时候的你对我来说意味着什么，现在的我不过是……想要成为和你一样的人。可以锄强扶弱，可以并肩而战，可以救人于水火，或许还能像你说的一样，可以成为艾欧泽亚的英雄。我的目标和决心，早就和你一样了。我知道魔导城一战对你意味着什么，也知道未来可能会有更多未知的危险，但既然选择了冒险，就没有理由退却。

——我知道你想保护大家，而我想保护你。

East拾起桑克瑞德落在地上的通讯贝，帮他放到了床边的矮柜上，不知道他刚才是想拨给谁，总之也不会是自己。

——只是你不会知道。

East替他关上了灯，转过身，离开了那个房间。

——我爱你。

End.


	6. 狂热的情书/简讯 (奥尔什方X卡尔瓦兰)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看完2.55老爷那边的一点剧透脑补的段子……  
> 石之家被掀了，西德带光之战士和阿尔菲诺去了库尔扎斯找奥尔什方求庇护，然后老爷说放心没事他会保护他们的！（老爷好好好！）

狂热的情书/简讯 (奥尔什方X卡尔瓦兰)

“沙蝎众终于忍不住动手了。” 奥尔什方按着耳边的通讯贝低声道。

“乌尔达哈那边……恐怕要乱一阵子了。”通讯贝那头传来一个男子的声音。

“可是你们的提督也不会在这个时候出手吧？”

“暗势力的动作这么大，艾欧泽亚如果还在时候选择自相残杀简直就是自取灭亡。”

“石之家已毁。”奥尔什方靠在椅子上换了一个舒服的姿势，微微眯起了眼，素来张扬的愉悦的嗓音却在这时忽而变得低沉诱惑起来，“那么卡尔瓦兰，现在对你来说，时机到了吗？”

“哈。”通讯贝那头的卡尔瓦兰轻轻笑了一声，“怎么，奥尔什方，你打算再给我送一套耐热装备来吗？”

“如果你想要的话。”奥尔什方的这句话带着意义不明的暧昧。

“不必了。”卡尔瓦兰的语气淡了一些玩笑的意味，“相信我们不久之后就能再见。”

“嗯……”奥尔什方伸出自己的右手，微闭着眼似乎在回忆这只手曾经抚摸过的那具身体，优雅流畅，又蕴含着足以将他燃烧的狂热，他微哑着嗓子说：“我已经，迫不及待了。”


	7. 冲动 (卡尔瓦兰X奥尔什方)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到年轻的老爷画像撸的段子！本来想写肉的，然而发现写不出，所以最后还是写了和兰兰的重逢。

卡尔瓦兰在踏上甲板看到那个所谓的，救了他的船队的年轻精灵男子的时候完完全全地愣在了原地。

让代莱纳看到他的反应十分满意地笑出了声，十分随意地朝那边的蓝发精灵行了个无声的礼，然后就踩着优雅而又轻快的步子离开了。

“祝你生日快乐。”他朝卡尔瓦兰眨了眨眼。

这时卡尔瓦兰已经从刚才错愕的状态下恢复了过来，他一眼就认出了面前的那个精灵是谁，下意识地扯了扯头上的帽子，然后脸上就露出了止不住的笑意：“奥尔什方，我没想过这么多年后竟然还有机会能和你并肩作战。”

“是啊，我也没料到，迪兰达尔家的大少爷原来还一直好好地活着？”奥尔什方的脸上带着轻微的笑意。

卡尔瓦兰的脚步微微顿了一下，然后看着面前已然变得身材修长的俊美精灵说，语气里有些说不出的复杂意味：“我从未想过我们会这样遇见。”

日光太过耀目，奥尔什方不得不微微低下了头避过那强烈的光线，他看着卡尔瓦兰的马靴一步步移到自己的面前站定，才微微抬起头看着眼前一脸桀骜的红发精灵：“噢？那你想的是什么？”

奥尔什方的眼睛因为不适应海边的强烈的阳光而微微眯起，显得睫毛特别的长，冰蓝的眼眸像在阳光下折出熠熠光辉的海面。卡尔瓦兰心里一动，有股冲动就像发了芽的种子般一下破土而出并且迅速疯狂生长了起来。

“那不重要。”卡尔瓦兰忽然扭过了头，故意不再看他的脸，将视线挪到海面上心不在焉地说：“但你不应该这么客气地称呼我为迪兰达尔家的大少爷。”

“那么这样说如何？”奥尔什方音调里带了一贯的调侃笑意，他顿了顿，接着用吟诗一般的语气饱含热情地说：“好久不见，我亲爱的卡尔瓦兰。”

卡尔瓦兰听到这句话的时候倏然回过了头，紧紧盯着眼前白皙俊美的精灵看了一会儿，然后忽然就低下头贴住了奥尔什方的唇，有些莽撞而又生硬地吻着面前的精灵。被吻住的奥尔什方似乎是被对方这忽如其来的亲密行为惊得愣了一下，但很快他就眯了下眼，似乎是笑了一下，接着便微微仰起头作出了无师自通的回应。

没过一会儿两对唇便分开了，但卡尔瓦兰没将他松开，只是贴着奥尔什方的额头，眼神认真而专注地看着自己眼前那双近在咫尺的眼睛，过了好一会儿才低声说了句：好久不见。


	8. 暗号（于里昂热x桑克瑞德）

“在一切过后，光芒会从世界的尽头开始，照耀大地，驱逐每一寸黑暗。”

“而后世界得以新生，一切回到伊始。”桑克瑞德下意识接上，放下了手中的书，回过头来看立在门口的人，那人抱胸倚在门边，高挑身量的轮廓有一半隐没在了外头的阳光里。

桑克瑞德不由得站起了身，微微眯眼看向那个自己无比熟悉的身影。

“选自《再世书》。”

“……《再世书》三十二章，十六节。”

两人极有默契地同时说道，仿佛在此之前这段对话就已经进行过无数次一样。

那人自往前一步，自光影中走出，步态优雅，米白色的风袍在这样的午后日光里显出一种温厚的质感，两相对视了一眼后，桑克瑞德忍不住笑了起来，“这是在做什么？对暗号？”

于里昂热走到他跟前微微摊了下手，“确保你被附身以后没有失忆。”

“难道不是想确保我是本人？”桑克瑞德在桌边坐了下来，脸上仍是在笑。

“是不是本人可以这样试。”于里昂热俯下身，轻轻吻了下他的唇角。


	9. 偷袭（龙骑x骑士）

偷袭（龙骑x骑士）

龙骑起身纵跃，充满力量的肌肉在空中自然舒展，配合着手中长枪自然形成了攻击的姿态。

枪尖直指，可破龙鳞。

骑士只觉得头顶光亮一暗，一击凌厉的直刺便朝他狠狠落下。

枪尖自盾牌上擦过，发出刺耳声响。

受到袭击的骑士一抬手上护盾，格开了长枪，向后退开了一步。他手持长剑，站定不动，一身华丽的银甲在阳光之下熠熠生辉。宝石般漂亮的碧绿眼睛望着眼前的偷袭者，唇边笑容有些无奈。

“从出加尔提诺平原之后你就一直跟着我，这已经是你第二十九次偷袭了，你到底想做什么？”

穿着一袭漆黑铠甲的龙骑士掀开面罩，露出一张英俊冷厉的脸。

法外之地的战场上，这个骑士曾一剑抵在他的喉口，却在恒辉队夺下战旗之后放他离开，“黑涡团这次输定了，你走吧。”

龙骑眯着眼望着眼前这个为他人挥剑执盾的骑士，有些自嘲地勾起嘴角。

“只是想用我的利枪，破开你的坚盾。”


	10. 无法遏制的思念 (劳班/娜娜莫/粮食向)

“劳班，就连你也反对朕吗？”这个宛若娃娃一般精致的女王沉声反问，竟然令同席的贵族们感到了一丝压迫。

“陛下，前线太过危险。”劳班神情严肃地皱起眉，令他脸上的疤痕都仿佛显出狰狞与痛苦的。

这是艾欧泽亚对抗加雷马帝国的战争议会，娜娜莫本打算一起前往战线，却被沙蝎众们共同制止，包括一直站这边的劳班在那一次投票中也坚定地站到了她的对立面。

娜娜莫紧抿着细巧的嘴，视线从众人面前一一扫过，很长一段时间过后才面无表情地宣布：“那就听你们的吧。”说完就独自离开。

事后，劳班是这样向她解释的：

“劳班向陛下请罪，是我能力不足，在帝国那些未知的力量面前，没有办法确保您的安全，所以只有请陛下留在乌尔达哈等我们凯旋归来。”

娜娜莫看着劳班的样子忽然就想起了她最初登基成为女王时候。那时候，这个人也是这样一脸穆肃地跪在她的面前宣誓向她效忠。不过当年的她只刚刚才一个懵懂不知世事的公主变成了女王，却全然不明白这个称谓背后的意义，只是看着这个人便觉得，他必然是自己以后能够依靠的人。

“起来吧，劳班。”娜娜莫伸出手，和当年一样，轻轻托了下劳班的手臂请他不必再跪地行礼，“朕没有怪罪你的意思。”

她已经不再是当年那个只想着依靠他人的小小公主，她握有权杖，她有自己的职责和义务，她也想努力去庇护自己的臣民，庇护自己的国家。只是，她的力量还不够。

“我会留在乌尔达哈控制住沙蝎众，同时稳定民心。”

所以她也只能做这些力所能及的事情，至于其他的……

“前线那边，就拜托你了。”

“是。”劳班单膝跪地，一手按胸。

就只能去相信那些值得相信的人。

娜娜莫望着宫殿外卫月悬挂的天空，轻轻皱起了眉。这是劳班离开的第三个月，与加雷马帝国的这场战争快要走到尾声了。

“陛下，留在这里太危险了！请先随我们离开。”乌尔达哈的王卫队跪在他们的女王面前。

娜娜莫却只是抬头望着那片望着被卫月染成血红色的天空，就犹如地狱的大门即将大开。

“朕不走。”年轻的女王平静地开口，她一动不动望着窗口，连头也没有回：“你们先带其他人离开。这是朕的国家，朕不会背叛自己的国家和臣民。”

恒辉队的众人面面相觑，没有劳班局长坐镇，谁也劝说不了这位并无太大实权却总是异常固执的女王陛下。

大家还在犹豫之中，却听到娜娜莫回过头来静静地看着他们，目光竟有些前所未有的锐利与压迫：“沙蝎众的人应该不用我说就已经开始避难了吧？传我的命令，敕令所有贵族打开他们的避难所收纳平民，有胆敢抗命者，一律剥夺贵族权利。”

众人还是没有动作，一半是惊讶于他们的女王竟展现出了从未有过的强硬姿态，另一半则是顾虑女王陛下的安全。

娜娜莫忍不住稍稍提高了音量，“还不走？这是命令！”

“是！”众人碍于王权，只好应声前去协助疏散城中平民。

只有其中一位耀士长在众人撤出之后留了下来，“女王陛下，请允许我留在您的身边。保护您的安全，是劳班局长离开前向我们下达的第一命令。”

娜娜莫没有拒绝，只是在漫天流火中低下头闭上眼祈祷：

劳班，请带着我们的士兵，平安回来。


	11. 只属于你和我的时间（all）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 必经结局：3.0的时候你还会在吗？

“所以，你准备好了吗？”那个人类龙骑士坐在狮鹫上看着他，头盔之下的脸带着笑意。

“嗯。”猫男诗人紧张地抓紧了狮鹫身上套着的绳索，重重点了下头。

“那就出发！”龙骑合上头盔，带着座下的狮鹫飞了起来。

“哇——”随着自家狮鹫一同腾空飞起，诗人忍不住惊叫出，但很快，这点紧张惊慌就被兴奋所取代，听着风在耳边掠过的声音，诗人简直想要放声大喊起来。

“哟呵！”龙骑士显然比他要胆大许多，此时已然张开双手站在了狮鹫背上，他望着远处的天空之城喊道：“伊修嘉德！我们来了！”

“冒险者，你不和他们一起去吗库啵？”莫古力的信使问着眼前的鲁迦战士。

而那个高大的鲁迦战士只是笑着摇了摇头，“不了。昨天给你的东西，麻烦帮我转交。”

说完以后，便朝着相反的方向走去。

“他人呢？他什么时候来伊修嘉德？”猫男诗人收着信件，还处在来到天空之城的兴奋之中。

信使晃着圆滚滚的身子转了个圈：“他没说，只有这些东西和这封信库啵。”

诗人打开信件，脸上的笑容立时僵住。

龙骑士喂完狮鹫的时候，就看到诗人垂着头抱着一大堆材料朝他走了过来，步子拖得很慢，与先前的兴奋模样截然不同。

“怎么了，收到战士的信了？他说什么？”

“——他说他走了，不会再回来了。”


	12. 名字（西德x尼禄）

“哟，这不是帝国的机械师加德隆的儿子吗？”新来的金发少年音调夸张且怪异地说道。

西德抬头看他，对他的莫名敌意感到不解，愣了愣神后一本正经地说道：“我叫西德，不叫加德隆的儿子。”

“哈。”金发少年一怔，继而捧腹大笑起来，“你说你叫什么？”

总是被人捧在手心护着的少年显然没有读出对方语气里的嘲讽，只是感觉不太舒服地皱起眉头，字正圆腔地又说了一遍：“西德。”

“愚蠢。你不说出加德隆的姓，有谁会知道西德是谁？”金发少年嗤之以鼻，“去掉加德隆三个字，你什么也不是。”

西德忽地站起身，视线正好可以越过对面少年的头顶，“那你叫什么？”

少年不甘示弱地微微仰起头看他，语气依旧嚣张得不可一世：“尼禄·托尔·斯卡艾瓦。”

西德看着他蓦地笑了，“你的名字，我也一点都没有听说过呢。”

少年不由瞪大了眼，怒道：“混蛋加德隆！”

西德像安慰炸毛的猫儿一样揉了揉他的头，一头卷发经过他手显得更乱，“混蛋尼禄。”

不过那时的两个人都不知道，许久以后，所有加雷马帝国的人全都熟知了他们的名字。无论是作为曾经的朋友，还是对立的敌人。


	13. 道别（西德x尼禄）

不过西德的确是个天才，尼禄心不甘情不愿地承认。而在帝国学院里呆了两年，他只对西德说过一次称赞的话。

那时尼禄还在为西德抢去了他的外出游学机会而咬牙切齿，但忽然间就传来了帝国首席机械师死于实验室爆炸中的消息。

帝国当日下午便派人来了学校，尼禄透过实验室中各色交叠错落的试管看到两人在外交谈的样子。

帝国派来的那个军人似乎话并不多，站在那里的时候背脊挺得笔直，简短地说了几句话后便不再开口，只静静看着西德，紧抿的唇给人一种异常锋利的感觉。

西德则一直低着头，眉眼掩在阴影之中，看不清神色。

帝国派来的人是和加隆德关系殊好的盖乌斯，年纪轻轻便已成了帝国军团的指挥官，可能用不了多久就能坐上帝国军团长的位置。

他和西德说的话简明扼要，帝国的计划，事故的原因，对他父亲的授勋，以及对他抚养权的交接。

西德没有说话，他还在消化着父亲死了这个消息背后的意义。其实他和父亲的关系并不如何亲密，前几天甚至还为父亲支持帝国的扩张计划而大吵了一架。

“和我回帝国。”盖乌斯朝他伸出手，“不要让加隆德的名字就这样消失。”

最后尼禄看到的，就是西德握住了那个男人伸出的手，像是匆忙间就交付了未来。

西德：“游学要去地方的资料和联系人都在这里。”

尼禄：“哦。”

西德：“第三实验室的钥匙我一直都放在你抽屉里，以后别乱丢了。”

尼禄：“我就弄丢过一次！一次！”

西德：“那是因为那之后钥匙都是我在保管。还有，那个2.0机甲的测试报告我还没写完，你补完以后交给老师吧。”

尼禄：“谁说一定要用你的报告，我已经自己写完了！”

“都一样，反正我们是一组。”西德顿了顿，“我想想还有什么要交代的……”

“你这简直像在交代遗嘱。”尼禄抱着一大叠西德交给他的文件和资料，朝天翻了个白眼。

西德一脸鄙夷地向他比了个中指。

“好像也没有别的事了。”他环顾了一下自己的书桌，最后把目光移到尼禄身上，“那么，再见了。”

尼禄没说话，一直到西德转过身去，才不情不愿地开了口，“喂。”

已经走到门口的西德闻声回过头来，目光带着征询。

“就算不叫加隆德……你也能做很好。”尼禄说得很轻，语气也是别扭得很。

西德挑眉，“噢，你终于承认我比你强了？”

尼禄拿过手上的一本书扔了过去，“赶紧滚蛋！”

那本书砸到门框掉下来的时候，西德也闪出了门外。

只剩下尼禄一个人留在原地咬牙切齿地喊：“加隆德你等着！下次见面的时候，我一定会超越你的！”

而已经走出的门外的西德听到这句话，只是低头微微笑了一下，低声说：“我会等着的。”

那是一次匆匆忙忙，又不怎么正经的道别。

不过后来再回想起来，在他们遇见分开的所有经历中，大概也只有这一次，能称得上是道别。


	14. 偷拍（鲁加战士X人男骑士）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题文无关，我就只是想写这对CP，虽然没有肉，但还是种族避雷注意  
> 目前还没在FF14里发现照相机这种东西的存在……所以也不要问我【偷拍写不了就写照片吧，照片也没有那要不就写油画吧】到底是什么脑回路……

“喂。”一柄利斧忽然拦在了他的面前，他转过脸，看到了那个高大的鲁加族男子，“你刚才说谁是粗鲁的野蛮人？”

当时刚刚成为圣骑士的人类青年昂起头看他，气势半分也没弱下：“说的就是你。”

“哦？”对方饶有兴趣地追问：“我的什么粗鲁行为让你觉得像是野蛮人了？”

骑士抿抿嘴，有些心虚地说：“就知道抗着斧头往前猛冲……野蛮人才那么傻……”

鲁加男子听了忽然哈哈哈哈地大笑起来，他朝骑士指了指自己的头，“小骑士，以貌取人可不好啊。我可不是只会往前乱冲的傻子，我也是用脑子的。”

“啧，小骑士扛不住了？”那个鲁加壮汉朝他吹了声口哨，一柄斧头忽然从旁斜飞过来，要朝他袭来的那只鸬鹚立刻转过了脑袋朝那个战士跑去，“扛不住了就直说啊，哥哥我来帮你！”

“说了多少遍了！不要再叫我小骑士！”他一边怒喊着一边劈出手中的剑，鸬鹚的血溅了他一身。

“我说你现在这样……”鲁加族的男子一边游刃有余地施展着超压斧，一边歪过头来笑话他说：“也没有半点优雅圣骑士的样子啊？”

“野蛮人你闭嘴！”

“走不动了？”鲁加战士说话的同时，嘴里就呼出一口白气，他回过头看着后面顶着风雪越走越慢的骑士，他放慢了脚步，挡到了骑士的身前，“跟紧我。不远处有个山洞，我们过去躲一下，等雪停了再走。”

骑士在那个鲁加男高大健硕的身后亦步亦趋地跟着，寒风迷得他几乎连眼睛都睁不开，周围全是白茫茫的大雪，只有身前那个人稳重若山、步履坚定，不知道为什么，看着那家伙的背影忽然就觉得毫无疑虑了，好像只要跟着那个人，就总会走出这漫无边际的雪地。

最后到达山洞的时候，骑士回过头，觉得这段路漫长得像是走过了一生。

“觉得冷？”战士抖掉裘皮上的雪。

他冻得脸都有些发僵，说不出话，只好摇了摇头，但身体却下意识地缩了起来。

“嘿。”战士看着他的样子忍不住笑了一下，“这种时候，就不要逞能了。”粗壮有力的手臂忽然从身后将他环住，鲁加族的拥抱几乎可以将他整个人都纳到怀里，鲁加男子温热的胸口贴到了他的背后，他将那块黑熊裘皮一起盖到了两人身上，“这样就会暖和了。”

骑士难得没有与他争吵，只是低声说了句：“谢谢。”

战士听完笑了笑，双手又稍稍环紧了一些。

那并不是骑士经历过的最亲密的拥抱，但却是最温暖厚实的拥抱。

“我说，要不以后就一起吧？”人类骑士气喘吁吁地收回了自己的盾。

鲁加战士看着奇美拉在自己眼前倒下，才有些后怕地收回了自己的战斧，刚才那一击，把他的手都震麻了，他有些奇怪地看向圣骑士“什么一起？”

“啊？”圣骑士支吾了一会儿，才说：“就是……一起任务，一起冒险咯。”

“哦你说这个啊！”战士转过头来看着他笑：“那不是很早以前就一起了吗？”

骑士朝天翻了个白眼，不打算继续解释了。

他们相识于剑术师行会，他们共同浪迹于黑衣森林，他们曾一起在双蛇党的军旗下行礼立誓，他们也一起穿越库尔扎斯高低的雪山，一起对抗各种蛮神。

战士说的不错，其实他们早就在一起了。

但骑士本以为，未来会比过去更长远。

再后来，那个骑士和战士也曾在冒险者的圈子里声名大振过一段时间，不过对现在来说，那也是很久以前的事了，巴哈姆特的遗迹被发现以后，之前那些蛮神的斩杀者便渐渐被人遗忘。谁生谁死，谁留谁存，那些不再活跃于招募榜上的名字，便不会再有人关心。

最近红宝石贸易街上新设出了一个摊位，专门出售着各种各样的画像和壁挂，艾欧泽亚三巨头的，路易索瓦大师的，最近风头大出的拂晓血盟的，就连加雷马帝国的那位军团长的画像他们都有。最近听说有个叫桑克瑞德的年轻人的画像卖得尤其好。

那名人类骑士握着他满是伤痕的剑和盾，停在了那个摊位面前，摊位前还站着几位年轻的姑娘争相询问着有没有那位伊修嘉德圣殿骑士团团长的画像，那名骑士就静静站在一旁，等到摊位上的人群都散了他才走上前去慢慢翻看着摊位上的画卷。

在层层叠叠的画像和画作之下，他忽然看到一张未被框裱过的白纸。骑士有些好奇地从那张已经被压得破破烂烂的画纸从诸多画作之下抽了出来，然后在看到那副画卷的一刻忽然就失了神。

骑士拿着画纸的指尖微微颤抖，眼睛死死地盯着画面中那个仅被画者用寥寥几笔勾画出身形的鲁加族男子，他认真而又专注地看了很久，才轻轻吸了口气，问：“这幅画卖吗？”

摊主早就注意到了这个骑士，他看了一眼骑士手中的画，那不过只是一张速写，上不了台面，而且画的内容也很陈旧了，现在谁还要看当初歼灭利维亚桑的画卷？现在大家都想看白银凶鸟了……

“算了，反正也不值钱，既然你喜欢这画，就送给你吧。”摊主是个精明人，看着这个骑士干净却不再华丽的铠甲便觉得他并不是个有钱的主，桑克瑞德的画像也不过五千金币，这样一幅草图也根本不值多少钱，倒不如做个人情送给他了。

骑士道了谢，小心翼翼地将画纸收好，最后还是留下了一个钱袋才离开。

摊主看着钱袋里将近两百多枚的亚拉格银币，喜笑颜开了起来。

最后骑士发现，未来的确会比过去更长远。

所以在那或许无比的漫长未来之中，他需要一个记认。

对过去的那段时光，对过去的那个人。


	15. 秘密（奥尔什方x光之战士）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一边在看基友们脑的奥尔独角兽梗一边写的段子

1

奥尔什方还未回来，他百无聊赖地独自呆在营地之中。目光不自觉地被挂在墙上的那块盾牌所吸引，他走上前去，伸出手指轻轻抚摸过盾牌上的独角兽章纹。

”我亲爱的冒险者，让你久等了！”奥尔什方在他身旁微微俯下身，与他一同望向盾牌，落下的头发几乎碰到人类男子的耳廓，他问：“你喜欢独角兽吗？“

冒险者触电一般将手收了回来，转过头便对上了看到那个浅蓝色头发和眼瞳的精灵，而那一瞬，竟有一种将他错认成独角兽的错觉。

2

在收到奥尔什方邀请的时候他几乎都没有犹豫。

或者说，还没有在他来得及犹豫之前，便已经答应了对方的邀请。

而一切也进行地比他想象的更加亲昵和自然。

最后结束的时候，奥尔什方轻轻吻了他的眉心，像个神圣的仪式。

“我有一个秘密。”

3

虽然一个晚上并不能代表什么，但他不自觉间就开始长时间地将目光停留在奥尔什方的身上。就像对方也经常毫不掩饰地欣赏并且称赞他的肉体。

但似乎又有一些区别。

他总在对方将目光迎上来的时候避开，但却又在对方未曾注视的时候长久凝视。

4

不知道为什么，那个精灵族的男子总令他想到独角兽。

他知道福尔唐家族以独角兽为图腾，经常闭上眼睛就想象着对方牵着独角兽静静走在库尔扎斯高地上的情景，天地素白之间，他却只能看见奥尔什方。

5

而那天，当那坚盾在他身前被破开的瞬间，他似乎听到了独角兽的哀鸣。

6

抱着那个精灵的时候，他那双执剑破敌的手却一直在颤抖，死死咬着牙才不会让自己发出痛苦的呐喊。

直到最后他都还没来得及告诉对方那个秘密。

7

但结局都应该在尘埃落定之后。

“哦对了，我说过我有个秘密的吧？”那个头顶带角的浅蓝色青年看着他微笑。

“我已经知道了。”被人们誉为英雄的战士微微抿起嘴，笑得像个孩子。

他对上对面那个精灵浅蓝色的眼睛，然后轻声说：“我也有个秘密要告诉你。”

而对方只是在他的眉间轻轻一吻：“我也已经知道了。”

END.


	16. 微热的视线（埃斯蒂尼安x艾默里克）

埃斯蒂尼安就那样背着枪安静地站在月光之下，身上的铠甲折出温和清淡的光，从艾默里克的角度看过去，他的龙骑士现在就好像是一把可以驱逐暗夜的刀刃，他在日光下耀目夺人，在黑夜中也依旧柔韧锋利。

“你不用想太多，这件事我会解决。” 

艾默里克似乎看到面盔下的精灵笑了一下。


	17. 利剑（盖乌斯x西德）

乌斯低沉地笑了，西德，你还是和以前一样天真，世界怎么会是你想的那样呢，剥去所有皮肉你就会看到里面都是利益的骨。

究极神兵是我征服艾欧泽亚的剑，而你是我最需要的铸剑师，利器被发明出来就是用于战争的，你以为你的手上就没有沾到过鲜血吗？我们的手上都沾了鲜血。

我是您的铸剑师，那您呢？您是王吗？

我也不是王，漆黑的王狼，也不过是帝国的一把利剑而已。


	18. 索取（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

埃斯蒂尼安“嗤”了一声，他屈起了一条腿踏在了窗台上，双手则抱着头往后靠了靠，像是要和艾默里克拉开些距离。他的神情万分鄙夷，嘴角却有着压不下去的弧度，“我大老远来找你你就是给我玩纯情的？”

艾默里克就站在他跟前，听完这话便忽然伸手勾住了埃斯蒂尼安的一条腿，“我也不介意来点刺激的。“

埃斯蒂尼安骤然之间失去了平衡，要不是身后的窗户已经关上了他大概整个人都会从窗户翻下去。不过现在他的后背只是在厚重的木窗上发出了一声沉闷的撞击声。

苍天龙骑士的身体反应总是一流，他下意识地就踢出了另一条腿，结果艾默里克却好像早有准备般将他的两条腿一并抓住了，勾着嘴角看着他的样子让人觉得十分不爽。

埃斯蒂尼安双脚悬了空，整个人就只剩半坐在窗台上的那一小块着力处，他只能伸手扒着拱窗的上缘来保持身体的平衡，同时挑起眉看向眼前的黑发精灵：“你说的刺激难道是指在窗户边上做吗？“


	19. 后会有期（希尔达x露琪亚）

“终于被我抓到了，长耳阁下。”露琪亚手握佩剑，神色冷飒，剑尖就指在对面那个灰袍人的颈侧，对方顺从地举起了双手。

“是吗？”兜帽下面的人忽然发出了一声轻笑，竟是个娓然俏皮的年轻女声，“话可不能说得太早啊，副总长大人。”

那个反动派首领一直都行踪神秘，穿着宽大的灰袍当做自己的伪装，但露琪亚没有想到自己追踪了这么久的“长耳”居然会是名年轻女子？

还没等露琪亚惊讶完，就听到自己脚下传来了“嗒”地一声轻响。不好！露琪亚下意识收剑后退，紧接着便是“嘭”地一声巨响，有一枚小型炸弹就落在了刚才她所站的位置。

“哎呀呀，真是抱歉，看来您这次又要失手了呢！”那名身量并不高挑的女子笑着这么说了一句。

“可恶！”两人之间已经拉开了距离，露琪亚知道此时追赶不及，于是直接朝那人掷出了手里的剑。

由于剑发突然，对方虽然身形灵巧，却也是堪堪避过，剑锋几乎是贴着她的耳尖而过。虽然没能击中，但剑势一起，倒也带下那人连着袍子的兜帽。露琪亚最先看到的就是对方那双瑰丽无比的玫红色眼睛。

那是个看起来骄傲又美丽的姑娘，尽管露出了真容，她似乎也并不惊慌，反倒扬了扬下巴朝露琪亚大大方方笑了一下，“不错嘛！但今天您是没有这个亲手抓住我的机会了？那么，后会有期！”

她重新拉上灰色的兜帽，将那张明丽面容和乌黑头发都再次藏进了阴影之下，她脚步轻盈地离开，只有长袍衣角翻扬，闪没在街角。

露琪亚捡起了自己的佩剑，微微笑了一下轻声说：“后会有期。”


	20. 总之我们会赢的（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作向，艾默里克刚当上神殿骑士团总长背景

“尼德霍格就要醒了。”眼前的苍之龙骑士专注地擦着手中的长枪，声音冷峻得像一块坚石，“他们在这种时候把你推上骑士团总长的位置，还真是对你特别关照。”埃斯蒂尼安将最后几个字咬得特别重。

艾默里克微微笑了笑，“所以我能平步青云还要感谢尼德霍格。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷哼了一声：“你倒是一点也不担心。”

虽然艾默里克被提拔成为了神殿骑士团的总骑士长，但尼德霍格即将苏醒，他只要在接下来的对龙之战中稍有失误便足以被人拉下高位，那些坠落云层的人没有一个还能重新爬回去，所以一旦失误，艾默里克也不会再成为威胁。

但此时的骑士团总长却似乎并不介意，只是轻轻吹了吹手中红茶冒出的热气，仍是笑着说：“如果担心有用的话，我倒是不介意尝试。”

埃斯蒂尼安“嘿”了一声，“教皇和贵族老爷们以为自己终于找到了除掉你的机会，却不知道他们刚刚放出了一头狮子。”

新任的骑士团总长优雅地饮了一口茶，“我可不觉得自己像是狮子。”

埃斯蒂尼安没有在这个问题上过多纠结，“尼德霍格都到家门口却还想着借这个机会除掉你，皇都的那群老爷们的脑子里不知道装了什么。他们当你会是乖乖听话的白兔，却不知道你是吃人都不会露出爪牙的猛兽。真正的白兔是泽菲兰，只是可惜他们大概等不到他将你取而代之的那一天了。”

艾默里克倒是没有接下他的话头，而是轻轻扬了下眼角笑着反问道：“你今天的话似乎特别多？心情不错？”

“尼德霍格就要醒了，你说呢？”

听了他的回答，艾默里克却微微皱了下眉：“埃斯蒂尼安……我知道你最初想要成为苍天龙骑士就是因为尼德霍格，这么久以来你也一直都没有放弃这个复仇的念头，但是……”

“艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然打断了他，浅色眼瞳冷得可怕，“只有这件事，没有人可以劝阻我——尼德霍格必须死。”埃斯蒂尼安的心里被尼德霍格种下了一枚妖异邪火的种子，雅博里克用尽心力用了十几年都没扑灭，你艾默里克又凭什么可以？

艾默里克沉默了许久，才开口慢慢说：“埃斯蒂尼安……这不仅仅只是一场复仇，这是一场战争。”

“我知道。”皇都的苍天龙骑士在冰雪折出的苍朗日光下扣下了他漆黑的面盔，“但我们会赢的。”


	21. 模仿（沙里贝尔/齐尔）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景是骑士团副本剧情之后

他日复一日地纠结着自己那个凶狠高傲的上司到底是回来好还是不回来好，最初那股想要离开异端审问局的蠢蠢欲动也在这样反反复复的心绪下消磨殆尽，他开始在不知不觉中模仿起那个人的样子——说他的口头禅，学他的追踪方式，回忆他的问询手段，甚至在私底下偷偷练习起那人曾经教给过他他却因为怕挨骂不敢认真去学的火系魔法——他只是期望着如果那人回来，至少不会再扬着下巴眯着眼说他真是没用，不过再怎么模仿也始终空有其形。

后来也不知道是过去多久，他在某次协助露琪亚捉住了几个闹事者以后，拥有一头爽利短发的女骑士看着他欲言又止，没由来说了一句他现在的样子有些像过去的沙里贝尔。他听完以后竟然莫名骄傲起来，笑着朝神殿女骑士弯腰行礼。姿势仪态和曾经的那个人如出一辙。露琪亚像是想到了什么不好的回忆，皱了皱眉头转身离开。

他直起身，脸上的微笑随着女骑士远去的背影慢慢消失，然后垂下眼，用没有人听得到的声音低低说：“我只是希望你晚点回来，但没说不回来啊。”

一个小巧的火球在他手心升起后便立刻一闪而灭。


	22. 毫无动摇的前行（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.4总长剧情衍生

他从来都知道艾默里克期望的什么，坚定的是什么——就像艾默里克了解他一样。艾默里克只是看似温和优柔，其实他才是在关键时候最坚定不移的那种人。

所以当一行人离开皇都准备追击教皇的时候艾默里克对他说，“迫不得已的时候，做你该做的。”哪怕要杀的人是他父亲。

所以那时对着被邪龙控制的自己，艾默里克会在犹豫一瞬以后就不惜与自己为敌，拉弓向自己射出那一箭。

所以当终于拿回了一点身体的控制权后，他宁可与邪龙同归于尽也不愿自己被尼德霍格所利用毁掉那个人的倾注一切的伊俢嘉德。

他曾看着那个人如何举步维艰地登上那一级级台阶，看着他那样怀抱理想地投注所有努力，他是认真地希望着艾默里克终有一日能得偿所愿，哪怕他看不到。

埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起很久以前他和艾默里克在酒馆的那次相聚，那个年轻人侃侃而谈地和他说着未来和理想，蓝色的眼睛里闪着希望的光，像是可以照亮整个伊俢嘉德。那是第一次，有人令他暂时忘记了尼德霍格，竟然也开始构想起他说的那个美好的未来。

只是，不知道能不能再见了。

My dearest friend.


	23. 咖啡（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）【性转预警】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【性转预警】  
> 【性转预警】  
> 【性转预警】

咖啡（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

【性转预警】  
【性转预警】  
【性转预警】

伊俢嘉德的漫长冬季悄无声息就已来临，三天前街上的人们还穿着轻薄的衬衫，今天再望出去时外面的人们已经披上了一片灰黑色调的大衣，匆匆忙忙行走在逐渐缩短的白日里，黑暗和寒夜马上就要吞掉这座城市本就剩余不多的热量。

距离下班还有一个小时，埃斯蒂尼安拽下套在手腕上的皮筋，将那头半长的银白直发绑了起来，咖啡机上的不锈钢外壳折出一个扎了马尾的漂亮女孩儿。她本就五官轮廓分明，把头发梳起来后就更带着点锐意，不经意地抓着人的视线。

这样好像精神了一些，就是有些冷，埃斯蒂尼安抱了抱自己短袖下露出的手臂，转过身又把空调调高了一度。

咖啡店的玻璃门伴着凉意被人推开，走进来的人在这个乏味的季节让人有些眼前一亮，她外套是宝蓝色长风衣，内搭是黑金方领的真丝衬衫和十分合身的及膝黑色鱼尾裙，黑色长发松松盘在脑后，额前的刘海和耳边的碎发都带着自然柔和的卷度。

“大杯红茶拿铁，加原味糖浆。谢谢。”

“90吉尔，现金？”

“现金，请稍等一下。”

客人从包里取出皮夹，她眉毛细巧，画大地色眼影，涂珊瑚色唇膏，很多人都喜欢她这种妆容，因为微微低头垂眼的时候给人感受有些妩媚。但埃斯蒂尼安却不怎么喜欢，那样看起来太成熟了。

她递过来一个一百吉尔的硬币，朝埃斯蒂尼安笑了笑。

“不用找了。”

埃斯蒂尼安头都没抬地接下硬币。

片刻之后，埃斯蒂尼安将做好的咖啡递过去，“要加盖子吗？”

“不用了，今天的勾花很好看。”然后她抬眼看了过来，冲着埃斯蒂尼安稍稍偏了下头，耳边的刘海因为她这个动作落下来了一撮。她弯起了唇形十分好看的嘴，用柔曼低沉的嗓音轻声说：“今天的你也很好看。”

“艾默里克——！”

“我知道，你还在上班。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些无奈地微微瞪了她一眼。

艾默里克抬起手来看了眼手表，“还有五十分钟，我等你。”然后取走了咖啡。


	24. 唇色（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）【性转预警】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【性转预警】  
> 【性转预警】  
> 【性转预警】
> 
> 我甚至完全不记得自己写过这种……  
> 想了想反正是存档，就还是贴过来了，请自行避雷

【ooc预警】  
【ooc预警】  
【ooc预警】

艾默里克的车开得很稳，黑夜里的灯火光影从她脸上掠过，美好得像是一部旧日电影。埃斯蒂尼安不太舒服地拽了拽贴在身上的安全带，撇过头去看她。

“我已经没开暖气了，你外套别脱，会感冒。”

“但我还是觉得热。”

艾默里克稍稍摇下点车窗，夜晚的冷风瞬间从窗外灌了进来，把两个女孩儿的头发都吹得有些乱。埃斯蒂尼安的刘海更长，小半张面孔瞬间被自己的头发给挡住。

“像个白发魔女一样，满意了？”

埃斯蒂尼安开心地笑，轻轻哼了一声语气轻快地回答：“我就喜欢这样。”

于是艾默里克也只是无声笑了笑，没回答。她一手搭着方向盘，另一只手是不是捋一下耳边的头发，她耳边有缕头发总是被风吹到眼前容易挡到视线。

埃斯蒂尼安注意到了她的小动作，然后问她：“有发卡吗？”

“我包里有，在后座上。”

埃斯蒂尼安把安全带拉长了一段往后探过身子去拿，艾默里克下意识放慢了车速，埃斯蒂尼安捞了半天才把那个精致小巧的黑皮包拿过来，接着在黑暗里翻翻找找了好半天。

艾默里克帮她开了车内灯。

“在最外面那个隔层里。”

“我找到了。”

埃斯蒂尼安摸出了几根黑色的一字夹，倾过身去帮艾默里克将那缕特别不听话的头发别到了耳后，看了一会儿之后大概是觉得不满意，又小心翼翼拆下来重来了一遍。然后看着她藏在乌黑卷发下的耳垂就忍不住用手指轻轻捏了一下。

艾默里克忍不住笑了起来，像是觉得痒一样偏过头躲开了她的手，“马上到家了，别闹。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些无趣地缩回了手，百无聊赖地从包里摸出了一支唇膏，看了下颜色，似乎就是艾默里克今天用的那一支，她把车前化妆镜拉下来，对着镜子在自己嘴唇上也浅浅抹了一层。

她涂不出艾默里克那样的神秘妩媚让人看着就想要凑上去用嘴碰一碰的感觉。虽然挺漂亮，但就是不喜欢。

艾默里克已经把车开进了地下，借着内视镜看了她一眼，然后似笑非笑地说：“你肤色偏白，这个颜色不适合你。”

埃斯蒂尼安轻啧一声把东西给收回了包里。

艾默里克停稳了车，然后帮她把副驾驶座上的安全带给松开，“你又不喜欢化妆，折腾这个做什么。头过来，我帮你换个颜色。”

埃斯蒂尼安一脸狐疑地盯了她三秒钟，还是把脸凑了过去，艾默里克伸过手轻轻勾住了对方的脖子，和她交换了一个不深不浅的吻。然后将人松开以后又仔细端详了她一番，满脸笑意地看她，“还是现在这样好看。”

那层本就轻薄的颜色被晕开了，浅得几乎看不见，嘴唇带着刚刚接过吻的湿润感衬着她素净凌厉的脸庞，十分秀色可餐。

“哼，现在换你不怕铅中毒了？”埃斯蒂尼安睨她，像是微微有些得意的样子。

“我从来都是只怕你铅中毒。” 艾默里克微微笑着整理了一下自己被风吹得有些松散的头发，然后拔下了车钥匙，“走吧，到家了。”


	25. 理由（艾默里克x泽菲兰）

你总是喜欢给自己做的所有事找个理由，但艾默里克，有时候很多事情是不需要理由的，是命令，是规定，是迫不得已。

包括杀人吗？

泽非兰沉默了一下，然后他说，是，包括杀人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到圣经里的片段忽然脑了一个双总的梗……先这么记下来，顺便存下原话
> 
> 传1:14c 我见日光之下所作的一切事,都是虚空,都是捕风.
> 
> I have seen all the works that are done under the sun; and,behold,all is vanity and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传1:17 我又专心察明智慧,狂妄,和愚昧.乃知这也是捕风.
> 
> And I gave my heart to know wisdom,and to know madness and folly:I perceived that this also is vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传2:11 后来我察看我手所经营的一切事,和我劳碌所成的功.谁知都是虚空,都是捕风,在日光之下毫无益处.
> 
> Then I looked on all the works that my hands had wrought,and on the labour that I had laboured to do:and,behold,all was vanity and vexation of spirit,and there was no profit under the sun.
> 
> 传2:17 我所以恨恶生命,因为在日光之下所行的事我都以为烦恼.都是虚空,都是捕风.
> 
> Therefore I hated life; because the work that is wrought under the sun is grievous unto me:for all is vanity and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传2:26 神喜悦谁,就给谁智慧,知识,和喜乐.惟有罪人,神使他劳苦,叫他将所收聚的,所堆积的,归给神所喜悦的人.这也是虚空,也是捕风.
> 
> For God giveth to a man that is good in his sight wisdom,and knowledge,and joy:but to the sinner he giveth travail,to gather and to heap up,that he may give to him that is good before God.This also is vanity and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传4:4 我又见人为一切的劳碌,和各样灵巧的工作,就被邻舍嫉妒.这也是虚空,也是捕风.
> 
> Again,I considered all travail,and every right work,that for this a man is envied of his neighbour.This is also vanity and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传4:6 满了一把,得享安静,强如满了两把,劳碌捕风.
> 
> Better is an handful with quietness,than both the hands full with travail and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传4:16 他所治理的众人,就是他的百姓,多得无数.在他后来的人,尚且不喜悦他.这真是虚空,也是捕风.
> 
> There is no end of all the people,even of all that have been before them:they also that come after shall not rejoice in him.Surely this also is vanity and vexation of spirit.
> 
> 传6:9 眼睛所看的,比心里妄想的倒好.这也是虚空,也是捕风.
> 
> Better is the sight of the eyes than the wandering of the desire:this is also vanity and vexation of spirit.


	26. 接吻演习（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

“怎么才回来？”

“刚才和艾默里克在营地，他问我接过吻没有。”埃斯蒂尼安刚听到这个问题的时候觉得这简直就是个嘲讽。

奥尔什方“哎”了一声，“你回答什么了？”

“没有。”

“然后呢……？”

艾默里克正好掀开帐篷进来，听到奥尔什方的问话直接答了句：“然后我教他了。”

奥尔什方回过味来以后忍不住看向了埃斯蒂尼安。

而一贯不搭理人的埃斯蒂尼安则在这时候搭了腔，用十分不屑的语气反问：“你那叫教？”

“唔。”艾默里克思忖了一下，“虽然只有理论没有实践，但也比你好。”

奥尔什方下意识地扭过头去观察起了两人的嘴唇，然后发出了“啧啧啧”的感叹声。


	27. 惩罚（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个搞笑段子（大概）

艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安在宿舍里打九宫幻卡，约好了赢的人可以在对方身上脸上手上腿上等部分随便涂鸦——惯例一般都是画金精龟。

第一轮，艾默里克赢了。

不过当埃斯蒂尼安发现对方没在他身上画乌龟而是写上了自己的大名以后不由得皱起了眉心，“你这是在搞什么？”

“写名字方便。”艾默里克漫不经心回答。

埃斯蒂尼安觉得好像有点道理。

“你赢了以后也可以写你名字啊。”艾默里克又说。

埃斯蒂尼安想了想觉得好像哪里不对。

“下一局？”艾默里克问。

埃斯蒂尼安决定放弃去琢磨到底是哪里不对，撸了撸袖子，“你等着！”

于是，那天特意在外过夜，第二天回来看到的就只是躺在沙发上身上签满了对方名字的两个人时，奥尔什方的嘴角忍不住抽了抽，心情非常微妙。


	28. 公主抱不动（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对，是抱不动

艾默里克有些为难地看着怀里的人，“埃斯蒂尼安，你是不是胖了？”

埃斯蒂尼安一把拽过了艾默里克的领子，眼神充满挑衅，压着声音和他说：“到底是胖了还是瘦了，要不我们回去仔细看看，嗯？”

艾默里克觉得此时的埃斯蒂尼安就像一只竖起了毛发的猫，仿佛随时都会扑上来咬一口似的，于是他忍不住笑了起来，顺势凑到了青年的耳边，刻意放慢了语速，“乐、意、之、至。”


	29. 互不亏欠（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚做完4.0监望塔，看到某句台词时候脑的！
> 
> emmm其实这个段子更像友情向？

艾默里克看着门外的埃斯蒂尼安，露出一个有些惊讶的表情：“你这是……”

“请你喝酒。”埃斯蒂尼安撇了撇嘴，“不是你说的吗？”

艾默里克“啊”了一声，“但我没想到……”

埃斯蒂尼安露出一个不耐烦的表情，“到底去不去？”

“当然。”艾默里克关上门跟上埃斯蒂尼安，和他并肩，“所以我可以默认，你把我当成朋友了？”

埃斯蒂尼安目不斜视，语气还是一贯的冷淡：“我只是不喜欢欠人东西。”

这是在划清界限啊。艾默里克一时没想到怎么接话，只好苦笑了一下。

然后他又听到埃斯蒂尼安的声音传了过来：“就算是朋友。也不喜欢。”

艾默里克琢磨了一下才回过神来，忍不住笑了起来。好吧，至少能是朋友。这是个不错的开始。

但不知道是从之后的哪一天开始，不管是艾默里克皱着眉头帮他包扎伤口的时候，还是他为艾默里克挡下背后敌人的时候，当生死相托已成习以为常，也就没有人还计较互不亏欠的行事准则。再后来，他们之间似乎连“谢谢”这样的客套话都很少再说。

——皇都就交给你了。

——等你回来。

仿佛顺理成章，又天经地义。


	30. 校园模式（苍穹骑士团）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那时候其实是想写美丽喵+奥尔光+苍穹团的校园paro的，但后来好像夭折了_(:з」∠)_

都是一个学校一个学生会的，每个人都各有所长，随便拽出来一个都是托尔丹校长的左膀右臂，只有当时还身在局外尚未被的埃斯蒂尼安说了一句话特别通透，“嗤，什么左膀右臂，除了艾默里克和泽菲兰，你们就是一堆备用假肢。”

总之，大家全都抬头不见低头见的，除了情商为负的格里诺，正常人之间就算有什么别捏也不会直接开撕，更何况这回撕起来的还是平时从来不发脾气的奥默里克和平时笑里藏刀的沙里贝尔。

什么情况？

整个学生会上下从平均学年绩点4.8（满分5.0）的泽菲兰，到门门课都只能低空飘过的波勒克兰全都一脸懵逼，就剩下一个免试拿奖学金的努德内摆着一张万年不变的淡定脸，虽然他也并不知道到底发生了什么。

格里诺是第一个回过神来的：

“我觉得……他们两会不会是同时看上哪个小学妹了？”

大家看向努德内，和奥默里克一个宿舍的努德内皱了皱眉：

“没有。”

盖里克偷偷瞟了眼泽菲兰，然后结结巴巴说了个推论：

“那会不会是因为……里头有一个是基佬？”

阿代尔斐尔悟性绝高：

“我把你当兄弟你却想睡我！”

让勒努差点被嘴里的咖啡呛死，咳红了眼睛问：

“那你们觉得谁是基佬？”

一大半人都把手指向了桌上海报里笑得特别妖娆的沙里贝尔。

奥默里克的照片上就只有孤零零的一根手指。

等等，奥默里克哪来的一票？

大家纷纷把目光投向了表情淡定的努德内，然后脸上表情瞬间都一言难尽起来。

努德内学霸要么沉默是金，要么一鸣惊人。

格里诺啧啧啧地感叹了起来：

“要是他两都是基佬……”

泽菲兰眉头死紧：

“说明他两？”

波勒克兰盖棺定论：

“干过！”

等等，难道不应该是“爱过”吗？


	31. 搭档（艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代职场paro的一个段子

艾默里克还记得第一次在公司看到埃斯蒂尼安的样子，量身定制的黑色西装将他窄瘦的腰和笔直的长腿显露无疑，他生来就是那种能吸引人目光的存在，只是这个年轻人神色太过淡漠，眼神又太过锐利，怎么看都不是一副容易相处的样子。

经过他面前的时候，脚步一错停下来瞥了一眼他的名字，“艾默里克？我知道你，西地并购案的首席顾问，那个案子做得很漂亮。”

上一秒才给人贴上“不可一世”这个标签的艾默里克一下子没反应过来对方的夸赞，直到对方向他伸出手的时候才终于回过神，“多多指教。”

艾默里克伸手与他相握，“合作愉快。”

两人工作交集频繁，尽管性格、处事、待人都称不上有多少共同点，但他们就像两门精心打造的齿轮，在被工作这个动力所驱使时，总是运转得严丝合缝，事半功倍，彼此间的默契甚至都到了心有灵犀的地步。

至少艾默里克是这么觉得的。


	32. 必输之战（泽菲兰/格里诺/波勒克兰）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争paro

【战争paro】必输之战（泽菲兰/格里诺/波勒克兰）

“之前我说的计划，大家有意见吗？”泽菲兰把埋首地图的头抬了起来。

站在他周围的几人也同他一样，近两日没睡，眼里充满血丝。

“你是苍穹军的总长，你说怎么办就怎么办。”首先回答的是个脸上有疤的金发男人——格里诺•德•泽梅尔，是泽菲兰接手这支苍穹军前的统帅，也是被人们称为“战争狂”的男人。

另个白发独眼的男人跟着耸了耸肩，表示无所谓。男人叫波勒克兰，不是什么贵族，却是“战争狂”最好的搭档与副手，战技突出，但因一向寡言少语被称为“冷火”。

接着又有几人表了态，都无异议。

最后还有两人沉默不语，泽菲兰也不催促，只耐心等着他们开口，过一会儿终于有人出了声，“太疯狂了，这无异于自杀。”

一直抱肩站在一旁的格里诺却此时忽然拔出腰间手枪指向了那名军官，轻轻反问了一句，“是吗？”

在所有人还在惊诧的时候另一名没有表态的军官忽然感觉有人靠近了他的身后，下一秒，枪口就顶在他背脊上了，波勒克兰像是搂着他的腰一般走到他的身侧，向他比了一个“噤声”的手势。

“格里诺。”泽菲兰声音不高，却带着警告意味。

格里诺“嗤”了一声，不太情愿地把举着枪的手放下了，“他们这么怕死，我不过是想帮一把手罢了。”他虽然骄傲跋扈，但也从来没有违抗过泽菲兰下达的命令，这大概就是韦尔吉纳还能容忍他留在军队里的原因。

泽菲兰却不理，只是再次扫视了一眼周围的军官，“你们中的很多人可能都会认为这个计划疯狂极端，只要还有任何转机我也不会如此孤注一掷，但如果没有，这我们护卫国民能做的最后的事。”

周围一片沉默。

“现在，请大家考虑清楚，无法严格执行我命令的军官请自行离开苍穹骑士军。”泽菲兰的语气十分冷静，“西路通道正在被封锁，你们没有太多时间，决定留下来的人跟我去桥头阵地。”

泽菲兰第一个离开，其他人面面相觑。

波勒克兰却在此时收回了他的枪，不动声色地在那名官员身边耳语了一句“祝你好运”，跟在格里诺后边出了战术处。

一出大门，外面的风就卷着硝烟从他们身边掠过，波勒克兰闻到空气里开始有湿润的味道。


	33. 受困（光之战士x奥尔什方）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道是什么paro，反正不是原作向

受困（光之战士x奥尔什方）

“站起来！奥尔什方！”他试图朝他吼，但早已嘶哑的喉咙让他连说这样简短的句子也变得破碎不堪。

奥尔什方抬头凝视男人，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛藏在棕色的睫毛后头，他把所有力气都用在搬开自己身上的那块巨石上，甚至都无暇抬起眼来看他一下。奥尔什方忍不住苦笑，要是这个家伙能先稍微看一眼他的情况，就能知道即便他能从这块石头底下出去也不可能逃出这座隧道。

“没用的，光。”他不想让他白费力气，更重要的是，不忍让他失望。

“闭嘴，你先……出来。”光觉得自己的牙都在打颤。

几秒钟后，那块被他搬起来十几公分的巨石又轰然落了下去。

他们两个一起气喘吁吁地坐在一地的废墟里，这是他们被困在这儿的第三天，没有食物，也没有水，枪匣里的子弹就剩下了个位数，现在其中一人还被砸废了一条腿。

“现在你打算怎么办？”奥尔什方用手肘顶了顶旁边的光。

那个话本就不多的男人沉默着，过了一会儿，或许也没多久，至少赶在奥尔什方问出第二句话之前，他用手撑着膝盖站了起来，四下环顾之后从一个机械臂下头刨出了一辆仿佛随时都会散架的拖车，然后弯下身来看着奥尔什方，声音平稳地说：“我带你出去。”

奥尔什方看了他一会儿，“噗”地笑了一下，指了指那辆拖车，“这家伙散架了怎么办？”

“再找别的。”光想也没想就回答。第一个办法不行，就想第二个，第二个也不行，就想第三个，他不会放弃的。

因为他比任何时候都更清楚一件事——他不能失去奥尔什方。


End file.
